


A Big Time Love Story

by sometimesiwritebtr



Category: Big Time Rush (Band), Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Crush at First Sight, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jendall, Kenlyn, Love Story, Love at First Sight, Night Terrors, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Secret Crush, Sleepy Cuddles, Triggers, big time rush - Freeform, mature content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesiwritebtr/pseuds/sometimesiwritebtr
Summary: When Kendall sees Katelyn for the first time on set, it’s love at first sight. But they work together, so he needs to keep it professional... right?{May not necessarily be in chronological order}





	1. Big Time Love at First Sight {part one}

**Author's Note:**

> I know the BTR fandom is pretty dead on Ao3, but I wanted to write purely for myself. If other people enjoy it, that’s just an added bonus (: There’s going to be mature/triggering content, but there will be warnings at the beginning of those chapters. I’m a huge Kenlyn fan, so the story will mostly focus around them, but will also include the others. 
> 
> As I said, I’m writing just to write. Formatting may not be great, because I’ve just been writing on my phone. I’ve also just been writing in parts, so things may not necessarily be in chronological order. If parts go together, I’ll be putting the chapter name & part number so you guys know there’s more than one part to it.
> 
> I hope you like it! Comments & kudos are always appreciated!

“Jo Taylor. That’s a cute name.” Kendall muses to James as they start reading over the script for their latest Big Time Rush episode. “I wonder who’s going to be playing her.”

“I wonder if she’s hot.” James answers, not looking up from his script until Kendall doesn’t respond. “What?” He says as Kendall gives him a pointed look. “It says the four of us fight over her, so I’m guessing it has to be someone hot.” 

Kendall rolls his eyes, throwing his script at James. James rolls his eyes back at him as it falls short, looking at it on the ground, then looking back to Kendall. “You know, sometimes I wonder if you’re just James Diamond in disguise as James Maslow.”

James gasps, putting his hand over his chest dramatically. “You take that back, Schmidt!” 

He chuckles, standing up from the armchair so he can go grab his script off the floor. Turning when he hears the door to his trailer opening, Kendall sees Logan appearing in the doorway. “Hey, they want us on set. I guess we’re going to start one of the scenes with the new girl.”

“New giiiirl.” Kendall and James both say in unison, smirking as they start getting into character, giving each other a fist bump. “Nice.” Kendall laughs. “Alright, let’s go.”

As the four appeared on set, Carlos already there since he’d been filming with Logan a few minutes prior, Kendall looked around and didn’t see anybody who looked out of place. He starts talking to Ciara, only turning when he hears James blow out a quiet breath before saying, “Well, damn.” 

Kendall Schmidt was very similar to Kendall Knight. A natural born leader of the group, a sweetheart, someone everyone wanted to be friends with. The big difference? He was not nearly as confident when it came to talking to girls. Not that Knight was very cool or confident, but he faked it until he made it. Kendall Schmidt wasn’t nearly that good. 

That’s why he had to literally stop his jaw from dropping when he saw the blonde girl who had just walked on set, looking a little timid, like she didn’t belong. Kendall had never believed in love at first sight. That was stuff for fairytales, not real life. But in that moment, Kendall knew he was going to marry her — and he didn’t even know her name. 

Carlos rolls his eyes upon seeing the other three guys’ reaction to her, quickly going up to her with his usual big grin. “Hey! I’m Carlos. You must be the girl playing Jo.”

The blonde girl nods, smiling brightly at him— and Kendall’s heart melted. He wanted to see that smile every second of every day. He wanted her to smile at _him_ like that. He wanted to be the _reason_ for that smile. “Yeah!” She says, looking to the other three, locking eyes with Kendall for a brief second. “I’m Katelyn. Katelyn Tarver.” 

Even her name was beautiful. Carlos points over toward the guys respectively as he introduces them. “This is Logan, James, and Kendall.”


	2. Big Time Love at First Sight {part 2}

“Dude, what is with you?” Logan questions a week later while they’re on their lunch break. “For the past week or so, you’ve hardly ate, you’ve hardly talked, you keep screwing up your lines... it’s like as soon as Katelyn— oh.” Kendall’s cheeks burn as Logan’s mind suddenly puts the pieces together. “Dude, you have a crush on Kate?”

“Do you have to be so loud?” Kendall hisses quietly, glancing around to make sure no one else was paying to their conversation. “It’s not a crush.” He then mutters, pushing his salad around with his fork. “I’m gonna marry her one day, Logan. I don’t know when, or how, but I knew that the minute she walked on set.”

James plops down at the table next to them. “She’s way out of your league.” He juts in to the conversation, popping a couple French fries in his mouth. James looks up to see Kendall looking at him in surprise. “You’re talking about your crush on Katelyn, right?”

Kendall groans. “Is it really that obvious?” He questions, feeling his stomach turning. What if it was so obvious that Katelyn knew? 

“Is what that obvious?” Katelyn and Carlos come over to the table, Katelyn sitting rather close to Kendall while they all squished together to make enough room for all of them at the small table. 

“Uh...” Kendall’s having trouble concentrating with Kate all pressed up against him. He could smell her hair, smelling like vanilla and something else he couldn’t place, and just... well, _Katelyn_.

“That Kendall’s been having trouble sleeping.” Logan says quickly, shooting Kendall a brief look when Kendall sends him a ‘what the hell’ look. “And yes, Kendall, it’s that obvious, since you keep forgetting your lines and spacing out all the time.” 

Although it’s not the best thing he could’ve come up with, Kendall’s thankful for Logan’s quick thinking. Especially when it has Katelyn turning toward him with a concerned expression on her face. “Why haven’t you been sleeping well?” She questions, frowning at the other blonde.

“Ah—“ Great, now Kendall has to come up with a reason as to why he couldn’t sleep. “I don’t know.” He finally answers lamely. “Just... haven’t been able to, I guess. I get in bed and my mind starts racing, thinking of everything.” That part was true. Katelyn was constantly on his mind. What she’d been wearing that day, any scene they had together, the gentle touches she would give him while they were being cued. 

Katelyn continues frowning, and on one hand it makes Kendall’s heart ache to see her upset, especially since he’s the cause— on the other hand, it’s making him feel warm inside that she’s getting upset over him. “I know how that is.” She says softly. Kendall’s mind immediately pictures him holding her in bed, rubbing her back and kissing her forehead after she has a nightmare, murmuring soothing words into her ear when she’s upset about something. “Sometimes it’s hard to sleep alone.”

“Uh— yeah.” Kendall quickly clears his throat and grabs the little bit of salad he has left. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go run lines before the scene today. Since, as Logan says, I’ve been sucking with my lines lately.” He stands up from the table, managing to give her a small smile before almost running away.

The blonde girl sighs, trailing her fingertips through her hair as she watches Kendall disappear. “I don’t know.” She says quietly, more to herself than anything. “Maybe I don’t belong on Big Time Rush.”

“What?” Carlos practically sputters, coughing as he almost chokes on his food, taking a small drink of water. “Why would you say that?”

“Him!” Katelyn says, gesturing to the direction Kendall had left in. “You four are the main part of the show, you guys fight over my character, and he hates me! How are we supposed to do scenes like that if he can hardly look me in the eye?”

James can’t help the laugh that escapes, but he quickly wipes the grin off his face when Logan shoots him a warning look. “You think Kendall hates you?”

She sighs again, pushing her sandwich away from her. “He refuses to talk to me. He won’t look at me. He doesn’t like running lines with me. Every time I appear, he practically runs away! You saw him!”

“Trust me, Kendall doesn’t hate you.” Logan shoots James another warning look. “What? I’m just saying.”

“Erin told me that Kendall was going to be my best friend. That he loved everybody, that he immediately became friends with anybody that guest starred on the show.” Kate sighs. “I just don’t understand what I did wrong. Why he can’t just give me a chance.”

James rolls his eyes. “Kate, listen to me. Kendall doesn’t hate you.” She sends him a look of disbelief, and James holds his hands in the air in surrender. “You have to trust me on this.”

Then Logan jumps in. “Just give him some time, okay? Erin really hasn’t known Kendall all that long. Sometimes it takes him a little longer to get comfortable around people, for whatever reason. But James is right. He doesn’t hate you.”

“Are you sure?” Kate asks with another sigh, looking toward the three guys. All three of them nod their heads, and she shrugs her shoulders in defeat. “Alright, alright. You guys win this time.”


End file.
